modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tavern/Rise of the Moderns
Happiness will be a problem in the medium- to long-run game, so it will be necessary for you to build some entertainment infrastructure to keep your folks happy, paying taxes and squelching the odd invader. Taverns (and their Industrial Era counterparts, the speakeasy) represent the entertainment districts of your cities. Only 3 may be built at a time, and they may be built only in cities with 5 or more buildings in them. Taverns do the following: *Taverns generate wealth from food: each tavern generates +1 wealth per farm held by you. *In addition, they also allow the gathering of happiness from peacocks, wine and tobacco - each one grants 1% happiness every 10 seconds, so long as you control at least 1 instance of that resource. *Not all cultures build taverns - some start off with the following: **southern (Spain, Portugal, and Italy), America and Northern Europe (Russia, Sweden) - tavern **Asians and Indo-Muslims - rest house **West Europe - bagnio ::Regardless of the name, the function of the building remains the same. Salons The Austrians and French control a unique building that replaces the tavern line, called a salon. The salon has the same functions of a tavern: that, is keeping people happy - except for the following: *Salons gather 1 knowledge for every merchant deployed in the game, regardless who owns them. *They gather 1% happiness on each instance of peacocks, wine or tobacco that you control. *The maximum number of salons you build is 4, and they can be built anywhere. The difference between happiness maintenance rates between salons and taverns can be illustrated via the following: If you control a speakeasy, and have 2 peacock patches, 1 wine and 2 tobacco, you will only get +3% happiness per speakeasy controlled. However, a French player can expect to have +5% happiness per salon built. Units trained *Spy - cloaked agent, capable of bribing, creation of informants and counterintelligence. *Agent (Imperial Era only) - a slow-moving, weak unit with a powerful ranged attack trained at your speakeasy. Warning: agents are considered as spies in the game, and are easily taken out by commandos and spies. Asian, Islamic and Indian factions do not train agents, but have their own units to train from their own national projects. **The Palace Complex recruits Assassins, which don't move as fast as the Agent. **The Sirdars' Divan recruits Thugs, who use a melee attack instead of a ranged gun attack to kill their quarry. Upgrades *Militia Patriotism: upgrades peasant levy to militia, which now have a stronger gun attack *Guerillas 3: stronger than militia, and also cloaked if not moving. Available only to some factions, namely Russia, Portugal, Spain, and Colombia *Freikorps 3: a stronger militia unit with the ability to serve along with the army. Freikorps however are easily scattered by cavalry. Technologies hosted Attrition |- | Social Contractright "What man loses by the social contract is an unlimited right to everything; what he gains is the proprietorship of all he possesses." — Jean Jacques Rousseau *Increases attrition levels to Level 2 |- | Ideological Fervourright A man who has nothing which he is willing to fight for is a miserable creature who has no chance of being free. — John Stuart Mill *Increases attrition to Level 3. *Decreases happiness by 6% |- | Blood and soilright *Increases attrition ot Level 4. *Decreases happiness by 4*''u''% where u'' is the number of technologies researched at your university. |} Notes #In CtW, if a player used a Political Dissidents card on you in a scenario, your government abilities will be disabled, and you won't be able to create a patriot unit or build any taverns in your territory. #You may not have more than 3 tavern-type buildings of a single type in your nation at any given time. #For ''Time of War: 1800 and Time of War: Rise of the Moderns 2, all Age and Military research requirements are abolished. Category:Buildings Category:Game mechanics